dragonballfandomcom-20200225-history
Machine Mutant
Machine Mutants (マシン ミュータント, Mashin Myūtanto) are a type of artificial beings introduced in Dragon Ball GT. They appear to be the creations of Dr. Myuu, who is a Machine Mutant himself. Machine Mutants (and Machine Mutant technology, in general) are fully mechanical beings with organic properties; they can mold, contort, and reshape like organic lifeforms. Machine Mutants also display the ability to absorb and integrate metallic and mechanical material into their own being, and restructure themselves. They can fly with or without ki. Humanoid Machine Mutants are easily identified by their eyes, which feature two lines going across them and converging at the pupil. This gives their eyes a cross-hair-like appearance. List of Machine Mutants Baby Baby is the parasitic creation and sole survivor of the Tuffle race that was destroyed by the Saiyans. As their last hope, the Tuffle King implanted his DNA into Baby, and launched Baby into space, hoping he would one day avenge them. As such, Baby carries an intense hatred for the Saiyans. Baby created Dr. Myuu to help him gain enough energy to reach his true potential, as well as to gather the Black Star Dragon Balls for recreating Planet Plant. After killing the damaged Dr. Myuu and absorbing vast amounts of life force from all over the galaxy, Baby brainwashed every Earthling, along with the half-Saiyans, and took over Vegeta's body, in order to kill Goku, the last pure-blooded Saiyan, and recreate the universe in the name of Tuffles, with himself as their "God". In the end, Baby was forced out of Vegeta's body and fled, only to be hurled into the sun by the Super Saiyan 4 Goku. Dr. Myuu Dr. Myuu is a brilliant scientist who desires nothing more than total control of the galaxy. Dr. Myuu masterminds the plot to build an ultimate machine mutant with enough power to see his sinister goal of control through to the end. To this end, he created a powerful enforcer named General Rilldo, and tried to gather the Black Star Dragon Balls to use them to complete his creation, Baby, and use it to take over the universe. However, Goku, Pan, and Trunks got past Rilldo and foiled Myuu's plans. Dr. Myuu escaped, but was killed when Baby burst out of his body. It was revealed then that Baby was actually the one that programmed Dr. Myuu, and not the other way around. Dr. Myuu later joins forces with Dr. Gero in Dragon Ball GT and creates another Android 17, who controls the original Artificial Human 17 and converges their powers together to set a rift between Earth and Hell. Hell's 17 and the two scientists escape, following which the two 17s eventually fuse together to become Super 17. Super 17 betrays and kills Gero thanks to Myuu's programming changes, then goes on to dominate the Z Fighters (including Super Saiyan 4 Goku thanks to his absorption field ability) that Myuu truly believes he can take over the universe, until Android 18 shows up and gets in his head by appealing to his sense of self. Myuu, in anger at 18's apparent influence, orders Super 17 to destroy Goku and 18 with his Electric Hell Ball attack so as to show them "who he really is" and that he "can't be manipulated or controlled". However, 17 turns on Myuu, the very man who had been using him the entire time, and destroys him with the attack. General Rilldo General Rilldo is a machine mutant created by Doctor Myuu in charge of security on his planet. When Goku, Pan, and Trunks arrive on the planet in search of the Black Star Dragon Balls, Rilldo sends the Mega Cannon Sigma to capture them. The Sigma Force are defeated by Goku and Trunks, leaving Rilldo to take care of the two by himself. Using his special beam that transmutes any object into metal, Rilldo captures Trunks, but is still defeated by Goku. After combining with the remaining scraps of the Sigma Force, Rilldo powers up to his Meta Rilldo form, forcing Goku to transform into a Super Saiyan to fight him properly. As Goku begins to gain the upper hand, Rilldo transforms again into Hyper Meta Rilldo to allow him to fuse with any metal on the planet and make him nearly invincible. Later, when Goku, Pan and Trunks escape from Myuu's lab, they attempt to leave planet M-2 when Rilldo (possessed by Baby) tries to pull the ship down. He is killed when the trio use a triple Kamehameha. Rilldo returns later when the gateway to Hell is opened and fights against Gohan. He had the upper hand but is killed when Gohan is rescued by Majuub, Goten and Trunks. His name, Rilldo (rirudo) is an anagram of "drill" (doriru) in the original Japanese version, fitting him within the tool name scheme of the top Machine Mutants of M-2 (Rilldo's hand becomes a drill during one of his attacks to further play on this pun). Giru Giru is a Machine Mutant that accompanies Goku, Pan, and Trunks on their quest to find the Black Star Dragon Balls. His true name is T2006. The three first met him on a desert planet while he was on the brink of death. After eating the Dragon Radar for energy, he tried to escape from them, but was ultimately caught by Goku. After that, they found out that the radar was integrated into his software. Upon arriving on the planet M-2, he betrays them. Giru later has a change of heart so he and Trunks came up with a plan to make Myuu reveal his ultimate secret. The plan works and Giru and Trunks manage to save Goku and Pan from Dr. Myuu. Giru then becomes part of the Black-Star Dragon Ball team again. (Giru never actually betrayed them. As they got closer to M-2 his programming fixed itself. He confessed everything to Trunks, and together they made a plan before ever touching down on M-2. Everything that happened up to Trunks' re-emergence was part of that plan.) Sigma Force Four robots that were part of Rilldo's forces on Machine Planet M-2. Each member possessed various beam and morphing capabilities found in high-level Machine Mutants. Together they had the ability to merge with Rilldo to make him even stronger and also the power to fuse themselves into one mechanized, the Super Mega Cannon Sigma. The group consists of Commander Nezi, Bizu, Ribet, and Natt. Their names are based on tools and construction hardware: "wrench", "vice", "rivet", and "nut" respectively. Luud Luud was a giant, baby doll-like Machine Mutant worshiped as a god on the planet named for it. The Machine Mutant was created by Dr. Myuu, who mutated a single cell, creating a life-draining organism, and building a mechanical, doll-like frame around it. Luud possessed the power to turn others into dolls, and power itself with their life energy after the dolls were stored within a special container. The absorbed would then be manifested within its core, and stored as a power source. After creating it, Dr. Myu hired a con-man named Dolltaki to swindle his way into becoming a prophet to a planet of people, tricking them into worshiping Luud. After enough worshipers had been gathered, they would all be used as fuel to power Luud, with the objective being to power Luud to level 3; his maximum state of power. Later in the series, Myuu reveals that Luud's purpose was to collect energy to be funneled to Baby, to power his restoration. Although catastrophically powerful, Luud was defeated when Pan (who had been absorbed, and trapped within Luud's core) and Goku simultaneously attacked his core nucleus from the inside and out (which was the only way to damage the core, and destroy Luud). Cardinal Mutchy Mutchy Mutchy first appears as the whip of Cardinal Mutchy Mutchy, a leader of the Luud Cult. Upon Cardinal Mutchy Mutchy's death, Mutchy reveals his true form as a mostly-yellow alien-like Machine Mutant with long, spiked whips extending from the ends of his claw-like hands. These whips can cause any inanimate object they strike to seemingly come to life, and attack Mutchy's opponent. This ranges from commanding wall-mounted swords to fly the the victim, to causing hands to grow from the floor, and restrain them. Along with this, Mutchy is able to drain the life force of anyone wrapped in his whips, similar to the Ki-draining powers of Android 19, Android 20, and Super 17. Although he is a formidable opponent, he is eventually defeated by Trunks. Leon A lion Machine Mutant that appeared on Planet Luud. This robot was summoned by Cardinal Mutchy Mutchy to attack Goku and Trunks, but it was quickly destroyed by Goku. Super 17 Super 17 was originally meant to be Dr. Gero's "ultimate Artificial Human" becoming more powerful than before. After Dr. Gero and Dr. Myuu united in Hell, they combined their technology to create Hell Fighter 17, which would combine with Android 17 to form the Super 17. After Dr. Myuu revealed he has stolen Super 17's loyalty from Dr. Gero, Super 17 is no longer the "ultimate Artificial Human", but has been reborn as the "ultimate Machine Mutant", meant to surpass even Baby (without Vegeta). As a Machine Mutant, Super 17 lacks the crosshair-like eyes that all others have, but his energy absorbing field is a Machine Mutant ability that Dr. Myuu installed. Multiple other Machine Mutants There are multiple other Machine Mutants that live on planet M-2, called Machine Mutant Corps (マシンミュータント軍団, Mashin Myūtanto Gundan) in Dragon Ball GT: Transformation. Notably, there are green Giru-like robots, purple Machine Mutants consisting of Giru-like robots with tails, and big Machine Mutants using bazookas. Some attend General Rilldo's speech honoring T2006 (Giru), they are quickly disposed of by Pan. Gallery OP M2 Natives2.png|Machine mutants slaughtering the M-2 natives PansurroundedbyRobots.Ep.16.GT.png|Machine Mutants surrounding Pan GokuS5.png|Machine Mutant examines Goku BrokenRobotOnM2.png|A broken Machine Mutant MachineMutantParts.png|Machine Mutant parts OP Purple Robot.png|Purple machine mutant marching MachineMutantsDesign.png DBHGTTrailer13.png|Myuu and Meta-Rilldo in a Dragon Ball Heroes trailer Category:Extraterrestrials Category:Factions Category:Lists Category:Machine Mutants Category:Mutants Category:Races Category:Robots